


Move

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, THERE ARE CHILDREN, move, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been preparing for this day, it was just unclear when it would come, or that it would come so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been up last night but I fell asleep while writing. It's short and not my best but here you go.

They'd been preparing for this day, it was just unclear when it would come, or that it would come so soon.

Liam got the promotion a month ago and Zayn had picked up a few extra shifts a little after that. The adoption was finalized only a week ago and tomorrow they would be able to get their little twins.

Zayn couldn't have been happier, Liam too.

The only problem was, their one bedroom flat wasn't big enough to hold them and two little girls and possibly a dog, if Liam will agree to it. That wasn't the only problem, but it was a big one.

They'd bought a house almost two weeks ago, a gorgeous four bedroom affair with a nice attic that Zayn was planning on using as an art studio and a yard for the little girls to play in. But there was no time to actually move out of the flat and into the house.

Zayn was working during the day and attempting to pack at night, but he was so lazy it took forever to just pack up the picture frames. Liam was working almost all day and was too tired when he came home to pack. Their schedules never actually meshed. Zayn working when Liam had the day off. Liam working when Zayn was off. There was just no time.

But they made time. Both taking off of work the day before their little girls would arrive. And forcing their friends to help them (mostly because Niall likes skipping work, Harry doesn't work and Louis likes Harry).

The only good thing about the move was the rooms for the little girls had already been set up, thanks to Zayn.

It took almost all day, from dawn well past dusk, but they got it done.

"Do you think they'll like us?" Liam asked that night when they finally laid down in their bed.

Zayn smiled at Liam, leaning up to kiss the corner of his lips. "Of course they will, especially you."

\--

Chloe and Jade were their names. Both girls had long hair down their backs, except Chloe's was light and brown and Jade's was dark and almost as black as Zayn's. They also had green eyes and rosy cheeks, dimples that rivaled even Harry's. Though their personalities were very different.

At three years old, Jade was a firecracker. Unpredictable and very talkative and sharp as a whip. Chloe was the opposite. She was more reserved and just as sharp.

Chloe took to Zayn almost immediately. Staying close by him wherever he goes in the new house. She won't fall asleep unless Zayn is in the room with her, and Zayn may have grown attached to the cute little girl just as much.

Jade was more independent, but she might have preferred Liam just a litte bit more. When Liam came home from work, she ran to him flinging herself into his arms. She tried to stay up and watch late night TV with Liam but always fell asleep in his lap.

Liam loved their new life. It made him feel like a Sim sometimes, because everything was too perfect. The new house was beautiful and the children seemed to love it.

He loved waking up on his days off to find Zayn curled up on the couch with Chloe in his lap and Jade right beside them. He loved waking up to Chloe and Jade jumping on his legs in the morning because they want their Daddy to play with them.

In Liam's opinion, everything was perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be up tonight because i have a schedule to keep. If you enjoyed it feedback would be fantastic.


End file.
